


Be Your Own Cave of Wonders

by Omnicat



Category: Whip It (2009)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bliss and Pash, kinda horny and hella giggly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Your Own Cave of Wonders

"Can we please stop calling your vagina the ‘cave of wonders’?" Pash hiccupped, one hand over her eyes as she curled up on her side with laughter.

"Too dirty for you?"

"Asks the one who thought ‘sharing a bed’ sounded dirty."

"You mean it doesn’t?" Leaning over her, fingers hooked in the waistband of Pash’s pyjamas, Bliss pulled her face to face again and slipped her hands underneath her top to attack her ticklish sides, eliciting a new squealing peal of laughter. "This seems plenty dirty to me. And look at those things on your face, they’re everywhere."

"I ain’t dirty!" Pash sputtered, trying to wriggle away. Clearly in vain, so instead she grabbed two fistfuls of Bliss’s hair and yanked her down for a kiss that went way off the mark, but did the trick. "I even showered less than two weeks ago!" she managed to say before the both of them dissolved in a fit of giggles for a different reason entirely.

Making an exaggeratedly apologetic face, Bliss began petting Pash’s cheek, and eventually said: "In the context of Corbi, it still does. I feel all tainted and everything."

Pash balled her expression up into a frown, fanned herself, and just barely managed to stop shaking. "You suck at this and I am not falling for your stalling tactics." She poked at Bliss’s nose with one accusing finger. "I can beat you with my hands tied behind my back, or upside down, _and_ when I’m blue in the face from laughing. Save yourself the trouble and quit while you’re ahead."

"You seriously underestimate the team. And the opposition. Have you even been paying attention to the game, or were you too busy ogling my ass?"

Pash snorted. "No, I just know that you’d never be able to spit out half of what they teach you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Upside down, you say? You’re too heavy for me to lift - " _Smack._ "- ow. Where did I put those barbies? I can turn yours into a voodoo barbie and hang it upside down."

"You _kept_ those?"

"One of these days, Corbi will die heroically in the line of duty because she ignored her bruises to keep cheering. When that day comes -"

"We party for the rest of the week?"

"- we party for a week, and I make a fortune off of the last piece of art by the nation’s dearly departed heroine."

"Oh, and I get to share your swimming pool full of money?"

"I don’t think the law works like that, but sure." Grinning, but still with her bottom lip between her teeth, Bliss folded her hands right over Pash’s breasts, and rested her chin on top. "I’ll even share the swimming pool with the water in it. Though I may ask you to leave the bathing suit behind."

Wriggling easily beneath Bliss’s scant weight (because really, couldn’t she _do_ something with those hands now that they were there anyway?), Pash grinned. "I think I can live with that. As long as I still get to ogle your butt during the games."

"Deal."

Bliss held out one hand for her to shake, which Pash took, while she moved the other down from Pash’s breast to her ribs. Then, without warning, Pash bucked, sending Bliss bouncing onto her back on the other side of the bed. Pash wasted no time straddling her, and this time kissed her properly. She coaxed Bliss’s lips apart with her tongue and Bliss buried her hands in Pash’s hair, and by the time they pulled back they were both panting.

"I’m so glad I got into roller derby," Bliss said, apropos of nothing.

Pash raised an eyebrow. "Why? Because I can throw you around without making you panic now?"

"Because..." She wiped at her mouth absentmindedly, teeth once again worrying her lip, eyes wandering. "Before I saw those skater girls, I’d never... had a crush on another girl before. I’d never - never been head over heels in _lust_ with one before, you know? I thought that what I felt was the same for everybody else. You know?"

Pash stuck out her bottom lip in mock-concentration. "Nah. No."

"Oh."

"But that’s okay." She brushed Bliss’s hair from her face and kissed away her crestfallen expression. "If that’s the reason, I’m glad you got into roller derby too. Seriously though," she added with a snort. "you needed _tattoos and fishnets_ to figure it out?"

Bliss’s already flushed cheeks coloured scarlet. "Shut up."

"Or was it that redhead who beats people up all the time? Because if it’s blood and bruises that gets you off I’m going to reconsider this thing we’ve -"

A punch in the arm was the only suitable answer to that. Maybe two.

"Alright, alright, your bad taste is a small price to pay to finally have you as my _girlfriend_ ," Pash said with a snicker and a retaliatory slap of her own. Then: "You wanna do it again?"

Bliss somehow managed to gasp and talk at the same time. "Do _It?_ "

 _"Yeah._ It was good last time, right?"

"Uh - uh-huh."

Bliss seemed to be having a little trouble articulating with a pair of hands roaming around in her clothes. This pleased Pash greatly.

"Open your legs," she ordered. The words made Bliss shiver, and secretly, Pash too. In the murky backwaters of Bodeen, it was often hard to imagine that they’d ever get to do this.

Shuffling back until she was between Bliss’s knees, Pash pushed the hem of her top up a few carefully measured inches, and the waist of her sweats down even less. It took a little contorting and some more backing up, but when Pash ducked down to dip her tongue into Bliss’s bellybutton, their eyes did not leave each other.

The looks on each other’s faces was the stuff aphrodisiacs were made of. That, and the irresistible urge to stick out your tongue. Pash only barely managed not to blow a raspberry on Bliss’s stomach.

Jerking her head every so often to throw her hair over her shoulders, Pash licked like Bliss was an especially large lollipop, very very slowly pushing her shirt up further, and Bliss - skittish, sensitive Bliss, a far cry from the Babe Ruthless of earlier that evening - trembled. When she put her hands around Bliss’s straight, narrow hips, Pash was tempted to hold on tighter, see how much pressure it would take to make her still. But on the other hand, her shuddering gasps and the little sounds she made and the way she shivered and jerked beneath her turned Pash’s insides to jelly, so maybe not. One, two, three, four, cross-strike, and again on the other side of Bliss’s bellybutton. She _whimpered_ , Jesus, and Pash had barely reached her ribs yet.

"I just wish I’d realised this - you - sooner," Bliss whispered suddenly. "before Oliver and I..."

Pash looked up in disgust. "Oh, shut up. That’s the ghost of psychotic fifties motherh- _woman_ hood talking. _Kill it,"_ she hissed. "Kill it with fire."

That made Bliss laugh, and she smiled down at her bashfully. "Keep going? It helps... you know..."

"Finish that sentence and I will."

"What?"

"You heard me," Pash said, grinning wickedly and more bravely than she honestly felt. Half of everything she was doing now was fuelled by light-headed exhilaration. "Tell me what you were thinking just now."

"It helps... heat up the barbecue?" Bliss mumbled, her face a mixture of embarrassment and incredulity, as if what she was thinking _now_ was ‘are you fucking kidding me?’.

 _Hm_ -ing a little to herself, Pash frowned. "I guess it’ll do. For a start."

"What’s that supposed to mean?"

"How about this: every time I stop, you say something dirty, and I get going again."

"We’re not playing that game anymore."

"I am."

"Oh, just come here and let me -"

Pash made the most exaggerated pleading face she was capable of. "Pu-weeze?"

Pash was fairly certain it was clear that she was just messing around with her, but Bliss hadn’t always been Babe Ruthless, and years of high school without friends wasn’t something that magically disappeared just because one discovered a hidden talent for roller derby. "You get off on watching me humiliate myself?"

"No. _No,_ Bliss." Pash pushed herself up, hands still on Bliss’s hips, and loomed over her, opening and closing her mouth as she sought the right words. Admittedly, though, that wasn’t one of Pash’s greater talents, so eventually she settled for the naked truth instead. "I like hearing you talk like Babe Ruthless."

"Oh." It was a small, not very Ruthless sound.

"Yeah, ‘oh’."

For a moment, everything was awkward, and Pash looked away. Then she thought, _fuck it_ , pulled off Bliss’s shirt, and went back to treating her body like a big hunk of candy.

It seemed like a waste to suddenly abandon the smooth, firm muscles of Bliss’s stomach without so much as a goodbye, so Pash licked another circle around her bellybutton and then made her departure along a straightforward trail through the valley of her breasts. Bliss sucked in a sharp, almost startled breath when the tip of Pash’s tongue pressed against the hard nub of her nipple, arched cleanly off the bed when her lips swallowed almost her whole breast, and made the most beautiful sound in the world when she sucked. For a moment her hands were tight in the curls of Pash’s hair, then they were over her head, pulling at the bedclothes while Bliss moaned and bit until all the blood drained from her lip. Her feet and calves were sliding erratically along Pash’s sides, which was a more erotic feeling than she would have believed.

And suddenly she stopped, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"When it’s my turn," Bliss said immediately, the heat of the moment burning away her shyness just as Pash had been counting on it to do. "I wanna play with your sin pillows."

Pash couldn’t help but laugh. " _Sin pillows?_ How very _Carrie_ of you."

But fair was fair, and she went back to Bliss’s own dainty little pillows.

"God, Ruthless, you’re such a baby," Pash said after a while, when the brush of her hair across Bliss’s over-sensitized breasts made her giggle so hard she wasn’t even groaning anymore.

" _Babe_ Ruthless, you know? It’s my name for a reason," she snickered, looking around to see if there were any hair bands within arm’s reach.

"Very fitting." For a long moment, Pash sat back on her heels and just admired the view. Bliss’s pale skin was flushed and bruised in the loveliest places, and even that eternally shy, lip-biting smile couldn’t change how fucking sexy she was, and how much Pash wanted to put her mouth all over her. Nervous habit aside, there was no doubt Bliss knew it, too: the look she was giving Pash from underneath her eyelashes was the very definition of ‘Come Hither’, and it was probably illegal in some states to play with your hair like that. Pash had to clear her throat. "Say something."

"I think tattoos would look really good on you."

"Anything other than that."

"Not something aggressive like Maggie’s tiger, just some flowers or something. Some kind of pretty ivy around your wrist, or a butterfly on your shoulder. Or -"

"Did you wash yourself everywhere after the game?" Pash interrupted, the change of subject blatant and forceful.

"Um, yes?"

 _"Everywhere?"_ Pash emphasised with a meaningful eye movement.

"Yes!" The exclamation was something halfway between a shout and a laugh. Pash quickly started pulling at Bliss’s sweatpants. "Are you - do you mean -"

"Only if you stop talking about me and tattoos," Pash warned, but without being able to keep one of those odd little, ‘I’m going to do something naughty and I should be tense about it, but I’m not, so instead I’m going to give everything away by grinning like a maniac’ grins off her face.

Smiling in amazement, Bliss lifted her hips and let Pash stuff a pillow under her butt. "Are you sure?"

"You will owe me for this. And not another word about tattoos. Good colleges and tattoos do not mix."

"You’ve got tattoos in tons of different styles, though. There are ones that are nothing but pretty and elegant. One of the Hot Tamales has these tiny silhouetted birds swooping down her clavicle -"

It was, once again, time for the language of the fist. All Bliss did under Pash’s onslaught of punches was laugh - even when she landed a momentarily vicious punch smack dab on the big bruise on her thigh, her yelp was laced with amusement. There was no winning this fight, and soon Pash gave up trying and just pulled her over top of the pillow again.

"Alright, alright, I’ll shut up," Bliss conceded breathlessly.

" _Only_ about tattoos. If you stop talking at any point, I will stop too."

"But Pash!"

"You’re not the only one who can be ruthless, Babe."

A staring contest followed, bright-eyed and twitchy-mouthed. As expected from the one being offered her first cunnilingus, Bliss gave in eventually.

"You going to eat out my cave of wonders or what?"

"You can skip that one too," Pash said, but made good on her end of the deal.

Bliss did the same, in her own, sometimes rather off-the-wall way. As it turned out, she was surprisingly good at it once she built up some steam, though at one point there was something about Corbi’s barbies and how much nicer and squishier the real thing had turned out to be, which made Pash drop her head, banging her forehead on Bliss’s pubic bone, and laugh herself hoarse.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
